world_of_warcraft_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Goblins
Also see Goblin (lore) Goblins are small, green (or yellow-green) creatures with pointy features and high intelligence (though often little common sense). Goblin society is a Republic in name, but in truth, controlled by an Oligarchy. A number of trade princes rule over the various goblin holdings around the world. Though the trade princes all live in the goblin city of Undermine on the Isle of Kezan, they each control their own private armies and trade fleets, as well trade cartels, mining groups, deforestation operations, slave rings, and poachers. Most of those in the know of the Alliance and the Horde believe they are descended from the Trolls, but Warchief Vol'jin and his Darkspears consider this theory as an insult. Recently, the Merchant Prince Gallywicke and his goblins of the Bilgewater Cartel have joined the Horde in the wake of the Cataclysm. Appearance Goblins are slight and wiry, averaging 3 feet in height and weighing between 30 and 50 pounds. They have long, sharp noses, chins and ears, and green skin. Their arms are long and slender and their fingers deft. They tend to wear leather clothing, often cut into aprons to protect against caustic fluids. Goggles usually cover their eyes, and various technological devices are strapped across their bodies. Goblins that have hair often have it as Mohawks, ponytails, or spiky. Other Traits Reproduction: Goblin sex is something of concern to the other races. They are even more fecund than Humans. As a result, they often push out other races where they settle, which is what happened to the Sandfury Trolls of Tanaris and the native trolls of Kezan. The only reason that the goblins don't outmatch the Horde and Alliance in population is because goblins often blow themselves up. Religion: ''' Although there are some goblin priests that worship the Holy Light, and -- the Light forbid -- goblin paladins running around; it's well known that a goblin's first love is Almighty Gold. Goblins worship Mammon and will express it through the pursuit of wealth and pleasure. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, a number of goblins have become cynical and express this through druidism or shamanism. '''Adventurers: Goblin adventurers are usually curious and inclined to explore the world, though they are often killed off by their own foolish misdeeds or hunted down for their random acts of destruction. Their pernicious nature makes interacting with civilized races almost impossible, so goblins tend to adventure on the fringes of civilization or in the wilds. Adventurous individuals who survive long enough often ride goblin dogs or other exotic mounts, and focus on archery to avoid close confrontation with larger enemies. Goblin spellcasters prefer fire magic and bombs over almost all other methods of spreading mayhem. Male Names: Boorgub, Gogmurch, Rotfoot, Zobmaggle. Female Names: Geedra, Goomluga, Hoglob, Luckums. Racial Traits *'+4 Dexterity, –2 Strength, –2 Charisma': Goblins are fast, but weak and unpleasant to be around. *'Goblinoid': Goblins are humanoids with the goblinoid subtype. *'Small': Goblins are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus onStealth checks. *'Fast': Goblins are fast for their size, and have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Darkvision': Goblins can see in the dark up to 60 feet. *'Skilled': +4 racial bonus on Ride and Stealth checks. *'Languages': Goblins begin play speaking Goblin. Goblins with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Common, Orcish, Gutterspeak, Thallassian, Taur-ahe, Zandali, or Infernal. Other Traits The following racial traits may be selected instead of existing goblin racial traits. Consult your GM before selecting any of these new options. Cave Crawler: Some goblins are born and raised in caves and rarely see the light of day. Goblins with this trait gain a climb speed of 10 feet and the +8 racial bonus on Climb checks associated with having a climb speed. Goblins with this racial trait have a base speed of 20 feet and lose the fast movement racial trait. City Scavenger: Goblins who live within the boundaries of human cities survive by scavenging for refuse and hunting stray animals. Goblins with this trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception and Survival checks, and can use Survival to forage for food while in a city. This racial trait replaces skilled. Eat Anything: Raised with little or no proper food, many goblins have learned to survive by eating whatever they happen across and can digest nearly anything without getting sick. Goblins with this trait gain a +4 on Survival checks to forage for food and a +4 racial bonus on saves versus effects that cause the nauseated or sickened conditions. This racial trait replaces skilled. Hard Head, Big Teeth: Goblins are known for their balloonlike heads and enormous maws, but some have even more exaggeratedly large heads filled with razor-sharp teeth. Goblins with this trait gain a bite attack as a primary natural attack that deals 1d4 points of damage. This racial trait replaces skilled. Over-Sized Ears: While goblins' ears are never dainty, these goblins have freakishly large ears capable of picking up even the smallest sounds. Goblins with this racial trait gain a +4 bonus on Perception checks. This racial trait replaces skilled. Tree Runner: In trackless rain forests and marshes, it can be difficult to find dry ground to build on. Goblin tribes living in such areas have learned to live in the treetops. These goblins gain a +4 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Climb checks. This racial trait replaces skilled. Weapon Familiarity: Goblins' traditional weapons are the dogslicer and the horsechopper, weapons designed specifically to bring down their most hated foes. Goblins with this trait are proficient with the dogslicer and the horsechopper, and treat any weapon with the word "goblin" in it as martial weapons. This racial trait replaces skilled. Favored Class Options The following options are available to any goblins that have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. Alchemist: The alchemist gains fire resistance 1. Each time this reward is selected, increase fire resistance by +1. This fire resistance does not stack with fire resistance gained from other sources. Barbarian: Add +1/2 on critical hit confirmation rolls for attacks made with unarmed strikes or natural weapons (maximum bonus of +4). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. Bard: Add +1 to the bard's total number of bardic performance rounds per day. Cavalier: Add +1 hit points to the cavalier's mount companion. If the cavalier ever replaces his mount, the new mount gains these bonus hit points. Druid: Add +1 hit points to the druid's animal companion. If the druid ever replaces her animal companion, the new animal companion gains these bonus hit points. Gunslinger: Add +1/3 on critical hit confirmation rolls made with firearms (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. Oracle: Add +1 on concentration checks made when casting spells with the fire descriptor. Ranger: Gain a +1/2 bonus on damage dealt to dogs (and doglike creatures) and horses (and horselike creatures). Rogue: Add a +1 bonus on the rogue's sneak attack damage rolls during the surprise round or before the target has acted in combat. Sorcerer: Add +1 spell known from the sorcerer spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the sorcerer can cast, and must have the fire descriptor. Summoner: Add +1/4 evolution point to the eidolon's evolution pool. These bonus evolution points must be spent on evolutions that deal fire damage or protect the eidolon from fire (for example, resistance, energy attacks, immunity, breath weapon, and so on). Witch: Add +1 spell from the witch spell list to the witch's familiar. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level she can cast. If the witch ever replaces her familiar, the new familiar knows these bonus spells. OGL Section 15 Copyright Notice Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game © 2003, Blizzard Entertainment World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game © 2005, Blizzard Entertainment Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. Category:The Horde